The Fall
by November Rain 19
Summary: A short, sad songfic. TK is thinking about Kari after she passes away. My 10th story.


Author's Notes: This wasn't supposed to be my 10th fic, but I've had writer's block for so long I'll take what I can get. Boy, this milestone took forever to get to. ::glares at her muses:: Anyway. This is from TK's point of view. After the last TK/Kari I wrote, some people requested I write another. I'm sorry, this one isn't happy either. Please forgive me. 

Warnings: Character deaths and suicide. Nothing graphic though. 

Disclaimer: The song belongs to The Nixons. I highly recommend listening to it. 

Dedication: This is for Ben, who introduced me to this song in the first place. He's a great friend and has a talent as a writer that I could only dream about achieving. I was dangerously close to stopping writing all together, but he pulled me back from the edge. Writing a story was the only way I could think of to thank him.   
  
  


The Fall   
By Melissa 

  
  


"It's really odd, in a way. We go through our lives, living from day to day, not really thinking about it at all. And suddenly, something happens, and and you realize that there is something greater out there that your living for. It hits you like a ton of bricks. That there is a reason you wake up every day. A reason for breathing, and living life to it's maximum potential. It's seems so obvious once you realize it." I smile sadly. "You were my reason." 

_Is this the way do you recall any of this_   
_Do you know where we're going_   
_Can you see what's ahead, can you make out a path_   
_Can we keep our footing_   
_If you keep me awake and you can show me the way_   
_I might sometimes lead_   
_But for now for the fall can you promise that someone will catch me_

"I trusted you more than anyone. You had this deeper knowledge and understanding that I could never fathom. It made you mysterious. It made you who you are. We were never sure where fate would lead us. It didn't matter to me then, because I had you." 

_Cause I'm falling in...into the real life_   
_Falling in...into the real life_

"We had known each other since we were very young, but in a sense, I had only recently discovered you. It was because I had only begun to acknowledge the deep feelings I have always had for you. Falling in love with you opened my eyes, and I finally began to live." 

_There was a time that I felt I had guide_   
_But I'm needing a revelation_   
_I've been spit out and spit on_   
_Can't even keep together my disjointed frustration_   
_Up until now it was a question of how and no deeper_   
_It's the who and the why and the reasons I just can't remember_

"I believe that we were.....are soul mates. Souls that share a bond that can never be broken. Each life time is different, but we always manage to find each other. And to reawaken the love that has always been there. We continue this endless waltz of living, loving and dying, throughout all time. I never told you how I felt in this life. I think, deep down, you knew though. Just as you've always known. It is of small comfort though. I still should have said something." 

_Cause I'm falling in...into the real life_   
_Falling in... into the real life_

"The time has come for me to fall again. The first was I fell from heaven down to earth. The second was when I fell in love with you. And now I try to prepare myself for the third, and final time." 

_Are you the one do you believe if I crumble_   
_You can put me back together_   
_Is this the time and place that might begin_   
_What might be forever_   
_Up until now it was a question of how and no deeper_   
_It's the who and the why and the reasons I just can't remember_

"You were my revelation, my light when everything else around me was dark. It's fitting that it was both your name and your crest. You would never let me quit. Even the times I wanted to do nothing more than give up, or curl up in a ball and cry. That's all I've wanted to do since you passed away. It's hard when the only person who could make me stop crying, is also the person who's making me cry. I know it's not fair of me. It wasn't your choice to leave. You didn't purposely cause this pain inside my heart. I'm being selfish I know, but I don't care. I miss you so much." 

_Cause I'm falling in...into the real life_   
_Falling in... into the real life_

I stand on the cliff overlooking the ocean. The wind dries the tears that streak down my face. "I don't want this reality if you are not in it. My reason for living is gone. Therefore, it's time for me to leave. My real life will begin once more when I see you again. Whenever that may be." 

_I don't want your reality...anymore_   
_Is this the way do you recall_   
_Is this the climb before the fall, fallin' in, fallin' in_   
_Falling, falling, can you keep me awake, show me the way..._   
_Fallin', fallin', this is all we are, get ready for the fall_

Closing my eyes, I step forward. Allowing myself to fall. 

_Is this the way you recall any of this_   
_Do you know where we're going?_   
  


The End   


More Author's Notes. I'm sorry. I know it's not the best. I would like to know what you thought of it anyway. Until next time.   
  


"The glory is in the effort, even if it fails." 


End file.
